Alice Human Sacrifice
by Fem2PItaly
Summary: One line echoes before she dies: "Her dream is a lonely one. Her dream is a lonely one. Her dream is a lonely one..." Based off the song.
1. Alice: book 1

_The first Alice was a woman of Spades_

_In her courageous hand she held a sword_

_Chopping down everything in her way_

_She created a red path for herself_

_She wandered into the forest_

_And was taken in as one of their sinners_

_Crying out into the night_

_Her dream is a lonely one._


	2. Alice of Spades

Alice of Spades.

The name was well known throughout Wonderland: The Red Alice who cut down any obstacle in her path, leaving a trail of blood.

Her sword was well known also. Its beautiful liquid silver was the last thing people would see if they got in Alice of Spade's way.

Her short brown hair ripples in the slight wind as she sits in a field of red flowers, the same color as her simple red dress.

The color of blood. Her trademark color.

Her dark brown eyes dart to the black forest. Something echoes in her head. A child's laugh.

Shaking it off, Red Alice stands up. Making her way back to her castle, she hums a simple tune that she was taught as a child.

_"The first Alice was a woman of Spades—"_

Alice of Spades stops. She looks around and raises her trusted sword. Nothing else is heard but the wind, which has picked up.

Slowly lowering her sword, she continues walking.

_"In her courageous hand she held a sword—"_

Stop. Look up. Nothing is there. The voice seems to be coming from the forest.

Red Alice takes a deep breath. Walks into the black-as-pitch forest.

_"Chopping down everything in her way—"_

A little bit of fear, but keep walking.

_"She created a red path for herself."_

Allow more fear. Walk faster and deeper into the forest.

_"She wandered into the forest one day—"_

Stop. Take deep breaths. Keep walking. No fear.

The trees look…strange. Doesn't matter. Keep walking.

Twisted branches. Look evil…as if they reach for her.

_"She was taken in as one of their sinners."_

Alice is grabbed by something. A branch. Screams. More twisted, gnarled branches. More screams. Fight. Fight back. No use.

Tears. Crying.

_"Crying out into the night…"_

One line echoes in her head as the blackness closes in.

_"Her dream is a lonely one."_

_"Her dream is a lonely one."_

_Her dream is a lonely one."_


	3. Alice: book 2

_The second Alice was a man of Diamonds_

_He filled Wonderland with beautiful music_

_Singing with his magical voice_

_He created a crazy world_

_This Alice held the blue rose flowers_

_He was shot by a cross-eyed man_

_And was loved as he died._


	4. Alice of Diamonds

Alice of Diamonds.

The blue singer that filled all who heard with happiness and love, compassion and sadness. He truly had a voice of gold.

Alice sits in a valley, singing of two lovers who travel to distant lands. People gather around the blue singer and gaze, transfixed at the beauty of his voice.

He finishes the song and stands, making his way home.

_"The second Alice was a man of diamonds—"_

The Blue Alice stops. A childlike voice echoes in his head, a song. Resume walking, wave it away.

_"He filled Wonderland with beautiful music—"_

Stop. Look around. Start humming.

_"Singing with his beautiful voice, he created a crazy world—"_

A little bit of fear. Nervousness. Walk faster.

_"This Alice held the blue rose flowers—"_

Stop. How? How did it know? How did it know about his hallucinations? Fear. Fear.

_"He was shot in the head by a cross eyed man—"_

Run. Run. Run. Don't stop.

Made it. Made it home.

A man? A man in the mirror, with crossed eyes! Like in the song!

Wild eyes. Grab the gun! Quickly!

_**BANG!**_

One line echoes. No…ringing…black…Stop…

_"And he was loved as he died."_


	5. Alice: book 3

_The third Alice was a girl of Clover_

_She had the best figure in Wonderland_

_Using her powers of distortion_

_She destroyed Wonderland_

_This Alice was the queen of them all_

_She could only see rotten flesh_

_Falling into an endless slumber_

_In her dream she rules the world of Wonderland._


	6. Alice of Clover

Alice of Clover.

She was the Green Alice, the most beautiful girl in the land. With aquamarine hair, sea blue eyes, and pale opal skin, she was the most sought-after woman in Wonderland.

Rumors, however, had been moving along about the queen, Green Alice. They said she was mad, that she must be kept locked in her chambers for when she sees a person, she sees them as rotting flesh and bones.

The queen, Alice of Clover, is in her chambers. Shivering.

_"The third Alice was a girl of clover—"_

Whimper. Shut eyes.

_"She had the best figure in Wonderland—"_

Open eyes. Compliment. The queen loves hearing about herself.

_"Using her powers of distortion—"_

Whimper. Curl into ball.

_"And destroyed Wonderland."_

Destroyed? No! Cleansed…Cleansed it…

_"This Alice was the queen of them all—"_

Yes, yes…the queen…never give up the throne…keep forever…

_"She could only see rotten flesh—"_

Cringe. No…

_"Falling into an endless slumber—"_

Scream. Scream. No! No!

Maids come. Ask about health.

Scream. Scream. Twist. Cringe.

_"In her dream she rules the world of Wonderland."_

Stop. Calm. Yes…Sleep…So…Tired…


	7. Alice: book 4

_If you look beyond the forest_

_And through the rose bushes_

_You will find_

_The Kingdom of Hearts where the twins rule_

_The fourth Alice was a set of twins_

_They were the twins of heart_

_And had many adventures_

_The girl was tough and mean_

_The boy was intelligent_

_The Twins wandered on the path_

_Of the first Alice._

**_Crunch._**

**_Crunch._**

**_Crunch._**

_In their lonely dream, they say_

_That they still wander Wonderland._


	8. Alice of Heart: Final Book

The Twins of Heart.

The twin Alice's were best known for their daring adventures. The older, the girl Alice, had a core of steel and the younger brother Alice had the mind of a genius. With the girl Alice's strength and spirit and the boy Alice's wits, the two twins of the Kingdom of Hearts made many journeys.

_"The fourth Alice was a set of twins—"_

"Brother, did you hear something?"

"Silly Alice, keep going."

_"They were the twins of heart—"_

"There it is again!"

"Alice, I'm sure it's nothing."

_"They had many adventures—"_

"Brother, come! Let's follow the voice!"

"Alice, wait—Alice!"

_"The girl was tough and mean—"_

"Maybe they're talking about me, Brother!"

"Alice…"

_"The boy was intelligent—"_

"Brother, it's about you, too!"

"Alice, I really think we should leave…"

_"The Twins wandered on the path of the first Alice."_

"Brother, why is it so dark?"

"We've wandered into the forest…"

**Crunch.**

"Brother, what was that?"

"Stay close to me, Alice."

**Crunch.**

"I'm scared, Brother."

"Shush. I am too."

**Crunch.**

"Alice, I—"

"Brother? Brother!"

"What is that?"

"BROTHER!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_"In their lonely dream they say, they still wander Wonderland."_

**Heehee. Haha. Hahahahahahahaa!**


End file.
